


Girls Weekend

by theangelofdarkness



Series: First Year Of Uni Verse [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: When Claire's family are away for the weekend she gets the girls together for a weekend of bonding. Though for one of them the weekend takes a turn when she's forced to admit some honest truths.(Takes place in between Chapter 14 and 15 of "The First Year of University" though can be read as a stand alone.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> So this is a birthday fic for the wonderful Historygeek12, who basically loves the girls in First Year of Uni and wanted them to have a bonding weekend. As I said this takes place in Easter break between chapters 14 and 15 of The First Year of Uni. Hope you enjoy it! And Happy Birthday Becky! xx

                “Ah Britta. I’m so glad you could finally grace us with your presence.” Claire chuckled as she pulled Britta into a tight hug. Glad to see the blonde could make it. “It’s so good to see you. Thank you so much for coming.”

“Hey Claire. Thank you for inviting me. It’s great to see you too.” Britta replied as she hugged Claire tightly. Claire had contacted her part the way through Easter break. Apparently her parents were away at a race one weekend, and Claire’s brothers were either out of town or off with plans of their own. Leaving Claire with an empty house to herself for a long weekend. So rather than stay there by herself, she took advantage of the fact no one was home to throw a little girls weekend for her Uni friends. Britta had said yes immediately. She honestly loved the girls in her block, especially the ladies of 159. And while living with the boys in 152 had its obvious advantages, she really was just in need of a girl’s night for once. One where she could just kick back and enjoy the night without having to worry about going back to the flat and playing drunken 20 questions with the boys. They could be so damn nosey sometimes about what she got up to. And with no real verbal filter on her after a few drinks, the wrong question could result in a hell of a lot of teasing.

“You’re welcome.” Claire smiled as Britta came in, shutting the door behind her. “So, how’s Easter been?” Claire asked.

“Crazy.” Britta sighed as she put her full backpack down and took her jacket off. “My family tried to squeeze in so many events and things while I was home. It was weird doing family things like trips to castles.” She shook her head in a rather bemused fashion. Normally her family didn’t make such a big deal of family events and days out. But since going to Uni and only coming back during the holidays, Britta found her family was more geared up for doing things like that. It was nice. It was just rather crazy after years of not really doing much. “How about yours?”

“It’s had its moments.” She nodded. Taking Britta’s jackets and hanging it up next to the other girl’s jackets. “I’ve mostly been working in the team office sorting out travel plans. Don’t let everyone tell you F1 is glamorous. There’s nothing glamorous about being in a tiny office planning with someone on how to get a team of people halfway around the world for the cheapest possible price.” She rolled her eyes. “This is my first few days off since Easter break started.”

“Well we’ll have to take advantage of that.” Britta grinned wickedly. The invite had said to bring alcohol along for the weekend. So it was pretty clear from the start what kind of weekend this was going to be.

“We so will.” She nodded. “Everyone’s already here as you can probably tell.” She indicated to the mass of shoes, bags and even suitcases that were in the hallway.

“Who brought the large suitcase?” Britta asked as she moved her well packed backpack to where the other bags were and slipped off her blue converses.

“Steffi. I think a quarter of it was clothes, a quarter of it was food as she wanted to cook dinner one night, and half of it was alcohol.” Claire nodded. “She has her priorities sorted.” She chuckled. “Just a few quick things. Bathroom’s the first door on the left as you up the first flight of stairs. And the kitchens through there.” She pointed to a door at the end of the hallway. “And were all in the living room. Ready to come through?”

“I’m ready.” Britta nodded and headed through to the living room. The room was very large with a high ceiling and a rather sophisticated yet homely feel to it. Three of the walls were a tope colour with a feature wall in white. Along the white wall was a large elegant fireplace with a TV above it. While the windows allowed a lot of light into the room. Dotted around the room were several large white plush sofas. Complete with some bright cushions to add some much needed colour to the room. The family photos on the wall added another family element to the room. Britta could see several of the pieces of furniture had been pushed out of the way to accommodate the sleeping teenagers. And as Claire said she could see she was the last to arrive, as the other girls were all present and accounted for.

“Right.” Claire grinned as she followed Britta into the room. “Now that our last guest is here the weekend can finally begin.”

* * *

                “Right. Are there any rules for this girl’s weekend then?” Stefania asked as she pushed the trolley around the supermarket. Throwing in a large bag of strawberry pencils into the trolley for her to snack on during the weekend. Soon after Britta arrived the girls had gotten ready and headed on out to the local supermarket to buy supplies for their weekend. Mostly their shop consisted of more alcohol, junk food and face masks as well as various other beauty products for a night of pampering. Right now they were in the sweets aisle grabbing as much chocolate and sweet treats as they could possibly need for the weekend. Britta picked up a large bag of skittles and put them into the small trolley currently filled with crisps, dips, various little snacks as well as all the pampering products they got. She thought about Steffi’s question, though it wasn’t long before someone chimed in with a suggestion.

“I’ve got a rule.” Barbara said as she threw in two packs of chocolate buttons for her for the weekend. Just as Carmen put a large bar of chocolate in for herself to enjoy. “And it’s a very simple rule. No boys.” Babs stated.

“What do you mean no boys Babs?” Claire asked as she debated between getting two different kinds of chocolate bar. In the end she put both into the trolley, it felt like it was going to be one of those weekends where chocolate was a necessity.

“I mean exactly that. No boys. We are free of them.” Babs nodded as the girls headed off towards the soft drinks. “No messaging them, no texting them, no calling them. Boys are off limits to us for the next three days.” She told them all. Counting up on her fingers all the things they were not allowed to do. “And yes. Boyfriends are included in that blanket ban.” Babs gave a poignant look at Susie and Steffi.

“Hey I can go three days without contacting Toto. That’s not a problem for me.” Susie nodded. “I’m just worried about poor Steffi not being allowed to talk to her boyfriend.” She teased. Laughing when she dodged out of the way of the trolley Steffi had swung at her. The Italian rolled her eyes at Susie’s comment.

“I’m perfectly fine too.” Steffi told Babs, who was chuckling watching her two flatmates antics right now. “Unlike Susie I’m not attached at the hip to my boyfriend 90% of the time.”

“Oh please. I’m not attached to his hip during a girl’s night or a girl’s weekend.” Susie argued. “I’m well aware of the concept of chicks before dicks and things like that.” She nodded. Putting a bottle of Irn Bru into the trolley.

“Good I’m glad you’re familiar with the idea of chicks before dicks.” Carmen grinned as she threw some diet coke into the trolley. “I think it’s a great rule Babs if the co-captains of the SS Loved Up can stick to it.” She giggled. Laughing more when Susie rolled her eyes and stuck her middle finger up at her.

“Sounds good to me. So were in agreement then. No boys? Everyone okay with that.” Babs looked at Britta and Claire.

“Fine by me. It gives me the perfect excuse to not respond to my idiot housemates for a weekend.” Britta laughed. “Seriously, some of their suggestions are bordering on utterly moronic. I’m genuinely left wonder how the hell they got into University sometimes.” She shook her head. She was also left wondering how their block, much less their flat was still standing after two terms of them being there. And how she’d survived it all as well. Sheer dumb luck was her best guess so far.

“Yes. Let’s not forget it was the geniuses of 152 who started the water fight that got us all on an 11PM curfew before we left for Easter break.” Claire laughed as she threw a couple of bottles of coke into the trolley for them all.

“Exactly.” Britta rolled her eyes. “And worryingly that’s not the most idiotic suggestion they’ve come up with.”

“How do you live with them?” Steffi asked her, rather bemused right now. From what she knew of the boys Britta was living with thy were boisterous and rather rowdy. And she’d genuinely worried how on earth she’d survived this long with them. “I mean it. How have you survived two terms with those boys? And still been crazy enough to agree to live with them next year.”

“Because for all the times they’ve made me want to scream blue murder at them as I strangle them to death. They’re also sweethearts when they want to be and are genuinely very kind and caring.” Britta admitted. A smile on her face.

“All of them or just one in particular?” Susie mumbled. A smirk on her face.

“Sorry I didn’t hear you?” Britta replied. Looking at Susie. Though from the smirk on her face right now she guessed she wasn’t supposed to hear what she just said.

“Nothing. Nothing. Shall we go and find the alcohol then?” Susie asked. Trying to get the topic of conversation off of what she just said.

“Okay.” Britta nodded, a little unsure right now. Sensing that whatever Susie was eluding to was likely to crop up again during the weekend.

* * *

 

                Britta came back down from the bathroom upstairs where she’d changed into her pyjamas after dinner and some drinking. The other girls had split up too to change, sensing it was time to get down to the business of drinking and gossiping. She put her backpack back down with the others bags and sauntered into the living room now in her pyjamas. They were nothing special. Just an old band t-shirt and a pair of red short shorts. But they were very comfy, and if there was something you wanted out of your girl’s night pyjamas, it was comfort. “Oh wow!” She laughed when she saw the other girls. “I didn’t realise I’d entered a convent.” With the exception of Carmen, the others were rather demure in their pyjamas compared to her rather leggy display.

“What on earth are you talking about?” Asked a confused Barbara. She was currently relaxing in a comfy looking starry onesie. It was well known Babs absolutely hated the cold and even though it was heading towards the warmer months of her years, she was still yet to give up her onesie. With a wave of her hand Britta gestured to the various pyjamas the other girls were wearing.

“That’s what I’m talking about” she giggled. Taking a swig of the beer she was currently drinking.

“Well not everyone is as comfortable in a pair of short shorts PJ’s as you.” Replied a rather flushed Steffi as she took a sip of her vodka and lemonade. She was wearing a rather sensible knee length cotton nightie. “I’m much more at home in a nightie than those!”

“Alright Mother Teresa, don’t get your tassels in a twist, Britta is just messing with you” giggle Susie amused by the two’s conversation.

“Like you can talk.” Chuckled Carmen, motioning to Susie’s red tartan trousers and long sleeved top. “You look like the poster child for waste kilt fabric recycling.”

“Aye I do.” Susie said with a proud Scottish twang in her voice. “At least they had enough tartan to make my pyjamas. Unlike you with your tartan…Can you even call those shorts?” She raised an eyebrow. Carmen’s pyjamas left little to the imagination. With a short black cami and a pair of very short tartan shorts.

“You can thank you very much.” Carmen laughed, knocking back a shot before going to fix herself another drink. Following this the entirety of the lounge began to squabble amicably about the relative advantages and disadvantages of their respective nightwear until Claire waltzed in wearing a rather silky looking grey top and trousers.

“Well I think we have our winner of the battle of the pyjamas.” Smirked Britta who began to curtsy mockingly. Susie laughed and joined in with Britta. Claire gave the pair a withering look.

“Yes thank you for that one girls.” She rolled her eyes as she got her drink off the side and took a sip. “What do I win?”

“Well how about the right to choose the next topic of conversation.” Susie suggested as she sat down again. Having a sip of her beer.

“That sounds fine by me.” Claire grinned as she came and sat with the other girls. “Well my topic of conversation is pretty easy… How’s everyone’s love lives?” She asked. Several of the girls groaned while Susie chuckled. “Oh come on. Spill the beans guys.”

“Let me kick the conversation off then because my response is short.” Carmen nodded. “My love life is non-existent.” She sighed before having a sip of her drink.

“Carms please don’t say that.” Babs groaned from next to her. “If there’s no hope for a girl like you getting a guy, I might as well get my first cat now and accept my single pringle status for life.” She nodded, eating some of her chocolate buttons she’d gotten earlier.

“Aww Babs things can’t be that bad.” Steffi pulled her into her arms for a hug. Babs rested her head on Steffi’s shoulder. “What about that guy on your course?”

“He has a girlfriend… And before you ask. The guy I talk to when I do my washing each week is gay.” Babs sighed. “It sucks. All the good guys are gone!” She ate another chocolate button.

“Isn’t that always the way though. A guy is either taken, gay, or secretly a psychopath you really shouldn’t be dating.” Carmen nodded. Britta kind of had to agree with Babs and Carmen. The good guys really all were either taken or gay. She sighed and had a sip of her drink.

“You have a very dim view on guys Carmen.” Susie shook her head. “Have a little positivity. There’s plenty of decent guys out there. You too Babs. You’ll find him soon I’m sure.”

“Ah so Toto has a brother I can date then?” Babs smirked at her. “How are things between the two of you by the way?”

“Wonderful.” Susie grinned. “I mean he can pretty much only make fish fingers sandwiches for dinner and he can be adorably idiotic sometimes. But he’s so kind and caring, and a real gentleman too. He always knows how to cheer me up after a bad day at Uni. And he does sweet little things like making me coffee when I’m stressed. He just makes me laugh whenever I’m around. Plus, he’s really good at taking care of me when drunk. He just manages to make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world when he’s around.” She gushed. Britta listened to what Susie was saying and couldn’t help but wish she had that with a guy right now. I mean she loved being single, but sometimes after a bad day she wanted to be able to flop out on her bed and cuddle an actual guy rather than a teddy bear. She also loved the genuine connection that came from having a boyfriend. To have another person on your side, sharing in life’s difficulties. She really did envy Susie right now in her happy relationship.

“Ah, makes you sick to be single doesn’t it.” Claire shook her head as she took a long sip of her drink.

“Not you too Claire.” Steffi sighed. “All of you need to think a bit more positive. You never know when a guy could come into your life.” She argued.

“Yeah. It happens when you least expect it.” Claire chuckled. “Say when you plough into him on an out of control sledge.”

“Something like that.” Steffi blushed. Remembering her first meeting with Maurizio.

“How are things with you and Mau then?” Britta asked. Wondering why she was putting herself through this kind of torture. She’d just heard about Susie’s relationship, now she wanted to inflict that kind of torture on herself again? It was rather masochistic of her.

“They’re going really well.” Steffi nodded. “Mau’s busy a lot of the time with second year and committee things for the Snowriders. But he always makes sure he has some time for me in his day. He sends me random little texts during the day sometimes. And we often meet up for coffee at Uni or even lunch.” She grinned. “And the weekends are pretty much mine to spend with him. Lucky for me he’s a Ferra….”

“Need I remind you the house you’re currently in.” Claire raised an eyebrow, cutting off Steffi mid-sentence. “That would be considered swearing here.” She chuckled.

“Fine.” Steffi rolled her eyes at Claire. “He’s a fan of a very specific, very red, Italian F1 team. So we can sit there and cheer them on together. And afterwards he tends to cook the loveliest dinners for us to eat together.”

“Aww sounds like it’s going well then.” Britta smiled. She was honestly happy for her friends they had lovely guys in her life. A part of her just wished she had someone too.

“It is.” Steffi nodded. “So, what about you Britta? Any guys in your life at all?” Britta snorted at the suggestion as she took a swig of her beer.

“Nope.” She shook her head. “I joked earlier about joining a convent but it feels like I’ve been in one for a while now.” She nodded. The Halloween party had been the last time she’d slept with a guy, and while there’d been the occasional kiss since then, she’d pretty much remained a boy free zone.

“Really? No Mr tall, dark, and handsome in your life right now?” Babs asked as she had some of her cocktail in a can.

“With an Australian accent.” Susie added.

“Wait what’s that supposed to mean?” Britta asked. Wondering if this had anything to do with Susie’s earlier comment she didn’t hear.

“Oh come on Britta.” Carmen gave an exasperated gasp. “We just want to know. What the hell is going on with you and Mark?” Britta’s eyes went wide with shock at the suggestion.

“Mark?!” She spluttered. They thought she was crushing on Mark?! “He’s my flatmate! And my best friend. There’s nothing going on there.”

“I call bullshit.” Babs said rather bluntly after she had some of her drink. “I’ve seen the way you two are with one another. There is no way the two of you are just friends.”

“We are. I promise. There’s nothing going on there.” Britta shook her head. Still rather shocked by their accusation. The girls looked less than convinced right now by what she was saying. But since she refused to say anything else on the matter conversation soon turned towards grilling Claire on her love life. Britta sat there thinking about what Babs and the others had said. They were kind of right. She and Mark were very close, and she could see how people could get confused they were a couple or at least had feelings for one another. They did a lot of things together, weather it was make breakfast together, go out on a night out together, hang out and watch films together, or cheer each other up when things got tough. She remembered what Susie had said about Toto and realised that was pretty much her relationship with Mark. He was often the first person she turned to when she needed help, and he was always there for her with a witty comeback, a simple smile, or just a few words of advice for her. While if it was a really bad day or problem he was often on hand with her favourite chocolate bar, a cup of coffee and a sympathetic ear. And she was always there for him too no matter what the problem was. She still wouldn’t forget being at the hospital with him after his bike accident. She’d been so worried when they were in the hospital together. He didn’t say a word as he was checked over, sitting there and holding onto Britta’s hand while the nurse bandaged up the cut on his arm and cleaned the one on his leg. They’d tried to kick Britta out of the room to do the stitches under his chin but he’d refused to let them. So she stayed in the room and held his hand while he was stitched up. Mark was very quiet at first, however very soon he was back to his usual self, and on the way home he mentioned how grateful he was that she came with him in the end. The two ended up getting a pizza together on the way home, and despite the circumstances how it came around, Britta really did enjoy the meal with him. The more she thought about that day and the relationship she and Mark had, the more there was a creeping realisation dawning on Britta. Maybe the girls were right, maybe she did have feelings for Mark.

“You okay Britta? You’re being very quiet.” Steffi asked her. Putting an arm on her shoulder and bringing her out of her thoughts. Britta looked at Steffi as well as the other girls who had suddenly become very interested in her answer.

“Yeah, sorry the alcohols making me sleepy.” She lied. Giving them a small smile. “I tried telling my mum I didn’t need to be up with the sparrows this morning to get here. But try telling her that.” She chuckled. Luckily the girls seemed to buy it.

“Aww, I’m sorry about that. It’s okay though, I was thinking we should all turn in soon anyway if you want to get out and see some of the sights tomorrow.” Claire admitted. “It might be for the best for us to sleep now. We can stay up late tomorrow night.” The girls agreed and one by one they began to settle down for the night. Britta settled down with them, though she was in no mood to sleep right now. Her mind was too busy whirling with the revelation that maybe she’d fallen for her best friend. Eventually she closed her eyes. And was met with the grinning face of a dark haired, hazel eyed Australian as she fell into a happy dream with him.

* * *

                “Never have I ever…Skied a ski run shirtless.” Susie grinned, knowing full well several of the girls in the room had. As expected Claire, Stefania, and Britta joined her in a drink. After a fun day out the girls had returned home and had dinner, a delicious pasta dinner cooked by Steffi, before staring the drinking again. Playing some of the various drinking games they’d learnt during their time at Uni. And they were all slowly getting tipsier as the night wore on. Which meant playing Never Have I Ever now was a must.

“Don’t remind me! That run was so cold!” Steffi complained. Finishing off her glass of wine before she poured herself another.

“Hey, not all of us got cuddles from a certain social sec’ at the bottom of the run to get warm.” Claire reminded her and Steffi blushed a little. “Some of us just had to freeze.”

“There were plenty of guys you could have hugged Claire. You didn’t have to freeze.” Britta reminded her. She’d ended up sharing a blanket with Seb at the bottom of the run, and shivered next to her good friend as the two of them warmed up with hot chocolates.

“True.” Claire nodded. “Okay. Never have I ever… Drunkenly given my flatmate a kiss.” Claire chuckled. “Even if it was on the cheek.” Britta froze, remembering back to the girl’s night out she had in the New Year. She’d had one too many shots of Tequila and had crashed Seb, Antti, and Mark’s film night. Mark, ever the gentleman, had helped her back to her own room and put her to bed. Even leaving a bucket by her bed just in case, as well as a glass of water and two headache pills on the side just in case. He’d been trying to get her to go to sleep, though she had refused till she’d given him a goodnight kiss. From what she could remember he’d still been a gentleman about it. Even after she left an obvious red lipstick mark on the corner of his lip. He’d just blushed slightly at the incident, smiled at her. And told her to _sleep well Roeske_ , before leaving her to sleep. She groaned internally. The girls were going to have a field day with this when they found out. The girls laughed as Babs rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

“Thanks for that one Claire. Just because I share the love and give you all a kiss when I’m drunk.” She sighed.

“Aww, we all love you too Babs.” Carmen replied as Britta sighed and took a sip of her drink next to her. The girls gasped and grinned at her. Sensing there was some gossip to be had.

“So, who’s the lucky member of 152 then?” Susie smirked at Britta.

“I’m not saying.” Britta shook her head. Though that didn’t deter the girls.

“Well I’m going to take a blind stab and say Dan isn’t the guy.” Babs nodded. “It’s got to the point where I’m convinced he and Jev are the same person. And that our block has basically adopted him.”

“Sounds about right.” Britta agreed.

“And you wouldn’t go with Heikki. Too high maintenance. I mean Val was saying he got up an hour early every day on that Snowrider trip to get in a morning workout. I know you. You like sleep too much for a guy like that.” Susie grimaced. Ruling him out too.

“Try living with the so called Greek God, he’s totally in love with himself.” Britta rolled her eyes.

“Antti?” Carmen suggested.

“No way. Mr Theatrical? I mean I love a little drama. But I’m pretty sure living with him would be like living in a soap opera.” Claire chuckled.  “I mean entertaining for half an hour but you can’t binge watch it. It’s the same story like every time.”

“You have no idea. Try living with him.” Britta shook her head, taking a large gulp of her drink.

“Tommi I suppose. If you’re a fan of that strong silent Finnish thing he has going on? Which I can understand. But he’s crap at parties as a result. And a party animal like you needs someone who can keep up with you.” Steffi nodded.

“Sebastian?”

“I’m going to stop you right there Susie.”  Britta looked horrified with the suggestion. “Seb is practically a sibling to me. That suggestion is borderline incestuous.”

“Exactly.” Susie nodded at her. “Which leaves only one person left. Mr tall dark and handsome himself. Mark.”

“It’s Mark. Isn’t it?” Claire probed. Britta squirmed under everyone’s gaze. All waiting for her answer right now.

“I’m not telling you if it was or not. So please just drop it.” She argued with them, though the girls were not taking no for an answer.

“Fine.” Carmen grinned. “It’s my turn anyway. Never have I ever drunkenly kissed Mark Webber.” She watched Britta. Britta groaned and took a sip of her drink. She swore she could see every girl in the room had a Cheshire cat grin on their face.

“I knew it!” Susie beamed. “You like Mark.”

“Susie I was drunk out of my mind. It doesn’t count.” Britta argued, slightly annoyed they were back on this line of questioning again. She thought they would have had enough of this last night. Apparently not.

“Drunken actions are often sober thoughts.” Steffi said rather philosophically. Britta groaned.

“Steffi. Not you too. Look I gave him a goodnight kiss when drunk. Okay? Hardly the stuff of epic romance.” She rolled her eyes.

“Maybe it is though. I can see potential.” Babs smirked at her.

“Really?” Britta scoffed.

“Yes. I can see it too, we all can Britta.” Claire nodded at her. “Come on then, what’s the sweetest thing Mark’s done for you?”

“Can we drop this conversation?” Britta begged.

“Can you answer the question?” Susie asked Britta. She sighed, knowing they would not take no for an answer right now. She told the girls about the Christmas tree. About how miserable she’d been snowed under with coursework. So to cheer her up Mark had, with the help of the flat, cut off the branch of a tree and turned it into a makeshift Christmas tree for her to decorate with the boys. She’d never had someone so something so sweet for her, and it really had put a smile on her face. Even talking about it now she had a small smile on her face. As she finished the explanation the girls looked at her.

“How have you not banged him yet woman?!” Babs exclaimed. “If a guy does something like that for you it’s not because he is trying to be a good housemate, it’s because he likes you!”

“She’s right Britta. That sort of effort level is the level a guy who likes you would do.” Steffi told her. Putting things a little more eloquently than Babs. Britta wasn’t listening though and shook her head.

“You’re all crazy. Mark is my friend. We are friends. That’s all.” She argued.

“Yeah, and Santa has promised me I’m getting a unicorn for Christmas.” Susie rolled her eyes. “You know, since we’re all saying things that are impossible right now.”

“This isn’t impossible though Susie. You know you can be friends with a guy without wanting to screw him. I should know. I live in a house with seven guys.” She told her, including Jev in the count since he pretty much lived in the flat anyway with Dan. She downed some more of her drink. Really needing it now if this interrogation was going to carry on.

“I’m not debating that point.” Susie replied. “I’m debating the point you seem so dead set on arguing that you don’t have feelings for Mark beyond that of friendship.”

“Because I don’t!”

“How in denial are you?!” Carmen shook her head. “Claire will confirm this. When I was first introduced to you and Mark, I honestly did think you two were a couple.” She told Britta. “You were so close with one another. Standing there pulling faces for the selfies you were taking. I just assumed you were a couple. It was a shock to me when Claire told me you weren’t.”

“I took a selfie with a guy Carmen. I take a lot of selfies with guys. Are you going to accuse me of having a fling with all of them?”

“You act differently with Mark than you do every other guy.” Steffi sighed. “Come on, are you going to tell me your mind hasn’t gone there at all? Thinking about a relationship with Mark?” Britta started getting flustered by the questioning. Not wanting to admit to her friends all her thoughts in her head right now.

“That’s a stupid question.”

“It’s not a stupid question Britta. It’s one apparently you don’t want to answer.” Claire looked at her. “And it’s one you really need to think about. Do you have feelings for Mark?” Britta closed her eyes. Sick of the girls questioning right now. “Well… Do you?” Britta snapped. Opening her eyes and stood up dramatically. Grabbing her drink and phone.

“None of your damn business!” She told them before storming out the room. Heading to the bathroom and locking the door. Not wanting the other girls to follow her and question her right now.

“Well. I think that answers our question.” Susie sighed as she had a sip of her drink.

* * *

               Britta sighed as she looked at her phone in the bathroom, having escaped the girls questioning for a while. She was tipsy and confused about it all, and the last thing she needed now were the girls questioning her about her feelings for Mark. She still wasn’t sure what she felt for him. Her thoughts had been preoccupied since yesterday evening trying to work out exactly what was going on between them. Working out when their friendship had crossed over into something more, and if this was just a silly little crush on a guy that would go away. Or if this was something a little more serious. And the biggest question of all, if this was something serious should she risk their friendship and peruse a relationship with him. After all she didn’t know how he felt about her. He could still just see her as a friend, or as his flatmate, nothing more than that. She looked at her phone still and sighed. Whenever she had an issue about something she always went to Mark, the two of them relied on one another to be the voice of reason in situations. But this was hardly something she could go to him about, he couldn’t give relationship about their relationship. Her eyes filled with tears of frustration. Maybe it was the alcohol making her so emotional or the fact he’d been in his thoughts for the last day or so. But right now Britta needed Mark. She unlocked her phone and went into her messages, going to her conversations with Mark. The last contact she’d had with him had been on the way to the girl’s weekend. She’d respected the no boys rule they’d had in place. But right now as she sat on the floor of the bathroom she didn’t care. She needed Mark. Quickly she typed out a text to him, not wanting to disturb him if he was sleeping or spending time with his own family during the Easter break.

_Hey, hope your weekends going well. Girls weekend has taken a bit of a nosedive with a lot of teasing. Missing you and the boys right now._

She reread over the text before sending it to him, hoping he would still be up and respond quickly. While she waited for a response she went to the photos section of her phone, on it were various photos of her term long escapades at Uni. Whenever she was down she would look at the photos. Triggering the happy memories. She smiled as she looked over the photos of her partying with the boys, photos of her and Seb and their Tuesday night dinners. And of course plenty of photos of her and Mark. It was as she was looking at a photo of her and Mark grinning, posing with their pancakes from Shrove Tuesday that her phone buzzed with a message from him. She clicked on it immediately.

_My weekend’s going well. I’m sorry to hear yours has taken a nosedive. I’ll make up for it when we’re back at Uni after Easter. Big night out clubbing? I’ll buy the drunk diner food at 3AM for us. Don’t listen to their teasing though Roeske. You’re amazing._

Britta read the message and felt her spirits start to lift. She was glad Mark was up and that he got back to her so quickly. But she was also glad that he was trying to cheer her up with the promise of a night out. She always had a good time when she headed out with Mark to town clubbing. She found herself smiling softly at her phone as she crafted her reply back to him.

_How is it you always know what to say to cheer me up?_

She smiled as she sent the text. It was true. No matter what the problem was, when she went to Mark he always knew exactly what to say to cheer her up. Be that a witty comeback, some helpful advice, or something like this. Planning something for her to look forward to, so she could focus on that and get through whatever it was that was troubling her. She realised how lucky she was to have someone like that looking out for her as Mark replied back.

_It was the promise of diner food wasn’t it? I know it was. And I’m awesome, that’s why._

Britta giggled at his comment, genuinely feeling a little better now. She was about to reply when there was a knock at the door.

“Britta? Is everything okay?” Claire asked her. Britta had been missing for a while now and she wanted to check that she was okay. Especially after the questioning the girls had been doing before she left. She’d mentioned them to tone it down when Britta got back. Britta looked up at the door.

“I’m fine.” She replied. “I’ll be down in a second.”

“Okay.” Claire replied before leaving her alone. Britta immediately looked down at her phone and texted her reply to Mark.

_You are awesome. A night out sounds great. Thank you for cheering me up. I have to go now, more girls night fun to be had. But enjoy the rest of the weekend. See you when we get back._

She smiled at her phone and put it down on the side as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. It was as she was messing with her hair before she went back downstairs when her phone buzzed with a reply.

_Anytime Roeske. Now enjoy the rest of the weekend and don’t let the teasing get you down. See you very soon. X_

Britta’s heartbeat quickened when she saw that little x from Mark at the end of the text. Her head swarming once again with the idea of the two of them being something more. She didn’t have time to deliberate that now though as she clicked her phone off and put it in her pocked before she left to go back downstairs. Despite her insistence she couldn’t think about it now her mind kept drifting back to the final message, and the kiss on the end of it. _Maybe he does have feelings for me too_ , she thought.

* * *

 

                “I’m really not sure about this dress Susie.” Carmen sounded apprehensive as she was in the changing room at the shop. Looking at herself in the mirror of the changing room. Susie rolled her eyes from outside, honestly Carmen could wear a sack and she would still somehow make it look like the hottest fashion item of the season.

“Why’s that Carmen? Is it because this dress actually has a hemline?” Susie teased her, knowing the typical dresses Carmen went for to wear on a night out. Carmen stuck her hand out from behind the curtain and flipped Susie off, causing the woman to laugh at her reaction. “Lovely Carms. Come on, let’s see the pretty dress.” She grinned. Carmen gave an exasperated sigh before she pulled back the curtain. Stepping out into the area so Susie could get a good look at her, as could the other girls. The dress in question was a halter neck with a sweetheart neckline that had a 60’s swing feel to it. The dress itself was black with white polka-dots all over it, finishing just above her knee. The dress was tapered in around Carmen’s tiny waist before flaring out again, and was accessorised with a red waist synching belt. Susie grinned when she saw her friend in it. “Yep, as suspected. You look smoking hot in it woman.” Carmen however still wasn’t quite as convinced as Susie.

“You really think this is going to be okay for the Summer Ball?” She asked Susie as she turned this way and that to look at herself in the mirror. Britta looked on and was surprised Carmen was being so picky about this. She really did look good in the dress, and with the correct accessories and make up Carmen was bound to look perfect. Right now she reminded Britta of some kind of retro film star.

“Carmen. I wouldn’t have picked out the dress for you if I didn’t think you would look good in it. It’s perfect for Summer Ball.” Susie told her. The girls had headed into Claire’s hometown on their last day together for some much needed retail therapy. In particular, they were looking for Summer Ball dresses. The end of their final term of that year of Uni as to go out with a bang, with a huge party held on the Uni fields and on campus. The Summer Ball. Talk was already beginning to spread of the bands that were rumoured to be playing. Essentially, it was a one day festival of partying, drinking, and merriment. However dresses were non-negotiable for the event. The boys were also expected to dress up nicely. But if living with a bunch of boys for two terms had taught Britta anything, it was that they would leave their planning till the day before the Ball, if not that morning. The girls were a lot more prepared however. Seeing their opportunity to at least start shopping for the event now with the others there to tell them if the dress was good or not. After all, finding the perfect dress for an event like this could be difficult sometimes.

“Seriously Carmen you look lovely.” Steffi assured her as she came over to look at the woman. She and Babs had been trailing the rails of the shop looking for the perfect dress, though nothing had caught their attention so far.

“Oh come on Carmen you look perfect. Seriously there’s nothing wrong with that dress.” Babs agreed. Carmen still checked herself out in the mirror. But Britta could see she was doing it with a lot more confidence and acceptance right now.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” Carmen smiled at herself in the mirror as she put a hand on her waist and pulled a pose. “I do look good in this.” She told them.

“Thank the Lord the woman sees sense!” Susie cheered. Britta chuckled and went back to her search, looking for a dress still. She picked a few out but put them back quickly when she realised they were the wrong size, the wrong style, or out of her budget for the dress she wanted. She stopped however when she picked out a pretty red skater dress with crochet lace sleeves. She looked at the label, it was in her size and more importantly in her budget for the event too. She smiled at the dress in her hand.

“Thinking of trying it on?” Claire asked her as she appeared by her side. After last night it was clear she’d had a word with the other girls about their questioning, as they hadn’t really said anything to her today about Mark. Claire had also gone into block mum mode with her. Hovering over her and checking she was okay and well. Britta didn’t really mind it much. She knew that was just Claire’s way of showing she cared. And it had stopped the teasing as well which was good. She held up the dress for Claire to see.

“You don’t think the colour is a little too striking for me to pull off?” She asked her, though Claire shook her head at the question.

“No way. I think you’ll suite it.” She told her. “At least try it on, we have time.” She dropped her voice to a murmur so only Britta could hear. “I mean we all know Carmen’s probably going to want to try on another five dresses before she decides the one she tried on first was the best.” She chuckled. Britta giggled as well at the comment and looked over to where Carmen was. Sure enough she was wearing another dress, a baby pink halter neck that while nice looking, was not quite as nice as the dress she’d had on first. Britta did have time, and a part of her wanted to see what the red dress would look like on.

“Fine.” Britta nodded as she headed towards the changing room with Claire. Wanting her opinion on the dress. “Can you hold my phone and bag for me while I’m in there?” She asked Claire, fishing her phone out of her jeans pocket.

“Of course I can.” Claire nodded as she took Britta’s things from her.

“Thanks.” Britta disappeared into the changing room, drawing the curtain shut behind her. Claire waited around outside for her. Looking round when all of a sudden Britta’s phone buzzed in her hand, apparently from a text she’d received. Claire wasn’t a nosey person, But the familiar feeling on a device buzzing in her hand, it was natural instinct for her to look down at the screen. Though she was shocked to see the text was from none other than Mark. Unable to help herself she ready the accompanying message on Britta’s home screen.

_Hey, wanted to check you were okay after your texts last night. Hope the weekends going well and you’re not hanging too bad._

Claire re-read the text again. Her head spinning. Britta had been texting Mark last night. She though back to when the woman was alone, probably after she rushed off to hide in the bathroom by herself for a while. Claire was surprised that Britta had broken the no boys rule they had in place for the weekend though. Even Susie and Steffi had manged to keep to the rules despite the fact they had boyfriends, and yet Britta couldn’t bring herself to cut herself off from Mark for the weekend. Claire sighed. Britta was either being ignorant about her feelings, or she really needed a kick up the ass to make her realise she did in fact have feelings for her flatmate far beyond those of friendship.

“Okay. I’ll admit it. This actually looks really good on me.” Britta said from inside the changing room. Claire’s head snapped up from the blinking phone screen. Glad to see Britta hadn’t come out of the room and caught her snooping at the message on her home screen.

“It does?” She asked. “Come on then, let’s see.” She told her friend. Britta came out and smiled, showing off the dress. Claire smiled at her, she was right, she really did look good in the dress. The red complimented her more so than she though it would. And the style was very much something that suited Britta. “Wow, you’re right. That is a good look on you.” She complimented her friend.

“Thanks. You know I wasn’t totally sold on the colour at first. But forget it. I love it now.” She smiled. “I’m getting it for Summer Ball. This dress is perfect.”

“Great. I’m glad you like it.” Claire told her before shifting a little. Handing Britta her phone. Screen down. “Your phone buzzed while you were in the changing rooms by the way. Who is it then?” She asked her as Britta took her phone from here. She wondered if she would actually tell her the truth about the nature of the text. Claire watched as a small smile graced Britta’s face as she read the text before it went and she unlocked her phone to reply.

“It’s just my Mutter. She wants to know if I’ll be having dinner tonight with the family.” She lied. Not wanting to admit to Claire she broke the no boys rule for the weekend. She sent off a text though back to Mark.

_Hey, it’s nice of you to check in on me. We’re not hanging too badly here today. And the weekends going a lot better now with some retail therapy happening. Text you soon._

“Right. I should get changed again.” She told Claire, taking her phone into the changing room with her now in case Mark texted back. She missed the smack shake of the head Claire gave as she drew the curtain shut. Claire’s mind was already at work on how best to talk to Britta about this.

* * *

 

                “Seriously I don’t think I could eat another bite right now. I’m seriously so full.” Susie complained as she lay back in her seat. After spending the morning dress shopping for Summer Ball, the girls had headed out to one of the local buffet restaurants for lunch. Seeing as shopping was a task that seemed to make them all incredibly hungry. They’d had a nice time tucking into the various foods on offer. But now each and every single one of them was full round the table. All relaxing in their seats.

“I know me too.” Stefania agreed with her housemate. “I’m kind of glad we did the dress shopping this morning. I think I just put on like five pounds with lunch.”

“I know. I’m verging into food baby territory here.” Babs poked her stomach before relaxing in her chair again.

“Me too. I’m thinking of names for it.” Britta smirked at them.

“Really?” Carmen gave Britta a weird look. Though Britta returned a confused look.

“Come on, you’re telling me you don’t name your food babies?” She asked, sometimes she forgot that living in a flat of all guys really had changed her perception of what was acceptable. It was common in her flat to hear the boys taking of their food babies and giving them affectionate nicknames. Antti in particular was terrible for resting his hand on his stomach and going _Pepper’s back_ every time he had a food baby. Having decided to permanently refer to his food baby as Pepperoni.

“No.” Carmen shook her head at Britta. She rolled her eyes at the response Carmen gave.

“You wouldn’t survive a Saturday night take away in my flat Carmen.” She warned her.

“I’m sure we wouldn’t survive a good many things from your flat.” Claire nodded. Of all of their tales of their time in the block Britta really did have some crazy tales from her flat. It had pretty much convinced Claire she’d never want to live in a house full of boys by herself. Especially if they were as crazy as Britta’s flat were. She looked at her watch and sighed though. “I hate to remind you all but we have to go soon if people want to get suitcases and catch their trains or coaches home.” There was a groan around the table. Partly from people not wanting the weekend to end, and partly from the sheer notion of the idea of physical exertion right now when they were that full.

“Fine, were going.” Susie sighed. One by one the girls staggered up and got ready to go, putting their coats on and grabbing their shopping bags before heading outside and  making their way towards the bus stop they got off at this morning. Britta had been in a gaggle with the other girls. But Claire put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back a little way from the others. If they did notice the missing presence of the two girls they said nothing as Claire dropped her voice a little quieter than usual.

“Can I talk to you alone for a second.” She asked Britta. She’d been wondering over lunch how best to talk to Britta about the text and her feelings, and decided that this time Britta needed a blunt approach, rather than a beat around the bush approach.

“Sure, what is it?” Britta asked her. Wondering why Claire had taken her away from the rest of the girls to talk to her alone, perhaps she was going to tell her she’d had second thoughts on the Summer Ball dress she’d just got. She hoped not, she loved the dress.

“I saw your phone earlier.” Claire told her, though Britta just raised an eyebrow in confusion at Claire’s confession. She sighed. “In the dress shop. It wasn’t your mum texting you Britta. Care to explain?” She asked. Now Britta could see why Claire had pulled her away from the rest of the group. She was trying to spare her a four-way cross examination. She sighed, knowing her only option was to come clean to Claire about what had happened.

“I got a little upset at the questioning last night. And like I always do when I’m sad I texted Mark. He cheered me up quickly. He was just checking on me today to make sure I was fine.” Britta knew she’d been caught by Claire, and now she was going to have to deal with the consequences of that.

“So let me get this straight. You texted a boy, despite the no boys rule of the weekend.” Clare said.

“Yes. Look I know I broke the rule, but it was one of those things.” Britta sighed. “I was pretty drunk at the time.”

“Really, that’s the defence you’re going with?” Claire asked her. Raising an eyebrow at Britta for an explanation.

“It’s the one I have.” Britta shrugged. Looking a little sheepish as they walked along.

“It is.” Claire nodded. “Or how about this. Wake up Britta, you have feelings for Mark.” She told her bluntly before carrying on her little pre-rehearsed ramble. “I think it says a lot that Steffi and Susie, two girls who both have boyfriends they utterly love, can go a weekend without contacting them. But you couldn’t go the weekend without messaging Mark.”

“Claire.” Britta sighed.

“Don’t Claire me.” She told her. Not impressed with being interrupted right now. Britta shut up and she carried on speaking. “I would have thought it was obvious to you Britta. You’re a smart girl. I thought you would know that what you were feeling for Mark was different to what you felt for your other flatmates.” Britta sighed. Knowing this was it, she couldn’t deny it anymore. She’d been going over the same question in her head since the Friday night. And she kept coming to the same answer. She had fallen for Mark. It was as simple as that.

“I know. I guess it’s slowly creeping on me that maybe I have feelings for him. He’s always there for me no matter what, and we have been growing closer and closer recently. I honestly don’t know how I would have made it through my two terms at Uni without him. He’s my best friend and flatmate.” She paused, taking a breath to collaborate the next bit of her thoughts. “But at the same time I… I know what I’m feeling is stronger than friendship. I just don’t know if he feels the same way. And I don’t want to destroy our friendship trying to find out if he does.” She shook her head. That was the last thing she wanted. She knew there was no way she could survive University without Mark by her side. She wouldn’t risk acting on her feelings if that meant she could lose his support.

“So you’re going to watch him for afar as some other girl moves in and steals him from you.” Claire shook her head. Wondering just how dense Britta could be sometimes.

“Well when you put it like that.” She grimaced.

“That’s what’s going to happen Britta.” Claire nodded. Mark wasn’t going to wait around forever for Britta, and she could see if she didn’t act soon she was going to get hurt. “Look all the things he’s done for you, he wouldn’t do that if he didn’t feel the same way about you. I’d say it’s pretty damn obvious he has a crush on you too. And the two of you seriously need to work this all out before I lock the pair of you in a room somewhere till you either kill one another, or screw one another.” Britta snorted at the suggestion, but stopped when she could see that Claire was being serious at that moment in time. She stayed quiet. “Just think about it over the rest of Easter break. If you want to peruse a relationship with Mark, or if you just want to be his friend.”

“I will.” Britta nodded as they carried on walking. Claire was right. She needed to either act on her feelings, or just accept her friendship to Mark meant more than a relationship with him would.

“Good.” Claire nodded before stopping to give Britta a hug. “I’m sorry I was rather blunt.”

“I think blunt was what I needed right now.” Britta told her as she hugged her back. The two eventually let go and started walking again.

“It was.” She told her friend. Glad everything was now out in the open. And she was even more thrilled Britta was going to actually think about this now. “Look Mark’s a nice guy Britta. And you’re a sweet girl. We just don’t want to see you get hurt in all of this.” She said softly.

“I know. Thank you for watching out for me. It means a lot.” She smiled.

“You’re welcome.” Claire replied.

“And don’t worry. I’m going to take the rest of Easter break to figure this out, and hopefully when I get home to Woodside. I’ll know what’s going on.” She promised. Glad she had the chat with Claire. Perhaps this was the kick she needed to act on her feelings. After all, what was love without a little risk sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. :)


End file.
